Mi adorado Vecino
by geminisnocris
Summary: Luego de trece años regresa a su pueblo convertido en un ex marina, ahora el destino caprichoso lo coloca frente a su no tan querida vecina quien por la gracia de los dioses se convierte en una hermosa enfermera, una pequeña pero divertida historia de amor ... Kanon x fem Mu Regalo para Archagel Of Fire!


Hola, hola! estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kurumada y Teshigori...

Este Fic contiene cambio de genero, así que si eso no es molestia adelante, si lo es pasa por alto esta historia y ahórrate lo malos comentarios.

Temática NO ES YAOI, REPITO NOOO ES YAOI

Genero: Comedia, amistad y romance (posiblemente lemon)

Regalo de _**nocumpleaños**_para Archangel of Fire 777 espero lo disfrutes y para los y las demás lectoras adelante y que sea de su agrado...

De Vuelta a Casa

_Dos equipos, uno conformado por un par de gemelos, un pelilila y un castaño, el otro de igual número reunía a cuatro pequeños que no pasaban de los diez años, todos armados de globos llenos de agua y pintura, la guerra del rey del barrio se debatía por última vez antes de que los cuatro mayores partieran a la universidad, ¿el trofeo? Un beso de la hermosa Saori, una de las chicas que cursaba el primer año de la secundaria y la que le robaba los suspiros a todos los chicos de la vecindad, principalmente al gemelo mayor._

_El campo de enfrentamiento, el pequeño callejón utilizado por los estudiantes para acortar camino hacia la parada de autobuses, el silencio era sepulcral, a una señal estallaría la contienda._

_— __¡La rendición o la muerte!—gritó uno de los pequeños de cabellera azulada a quien todos llamaban el escorpión._

_— __¡En tus sueños escorpio!—la grave voz de Saga sobresalía tras el muro de cemento derrumbado mientras en sus manos balanceaba un globo relleno de pintura roja._

_— __¿Eso quiere decir que no hay marcha atrás?—la suave voz de un pequeño rubio provoco un par de muecas de fastidio por parte de los otros—bueno…_

_—__Shaka… ¿estás loco? Esto es la guerra—habló de nuevo el peliazul presionando su puño contra su pecho y sus ojos chispeantes—Aioria…_

_—__Estamos listos…—contesto el castaño amarrando un pañuelo en su cabeza._

_—__Listes de bombes—informo otro de acento particular bajando su gorra._

_—__Cam…—los ojos de todos se clavaron en el pequeño francés—en griego…_

_—__Pardon mon ami… lo siento Milo—limpió su garganta y con su barbilla alzada y su gesto de seriedad respondió una vez más—bombas listas._

_Por otro lado, los más grandes se preparaban de una manera más asquerosa, habían logrado a escondidas, sacar del basurero del señor Dohko, una bolsa de sardinas en mal estado y usando todo su potencial de inteligencia adquirido en años de estrategias para fastidiar a sus hermanitos, primos y vecinos tenían a su disposición una caja llena de globos rellenos de— aparte de pintura—trozos de sardina descompuesta, y ahora, conociendo el lugar como la palma de sus manos se habían divido, quedando Atla y Kanon frente a los niños y Saga y Aioros dando la vuelta para emboscarlos en un ataque sorpresa, era sucio, claro que lo era, pero perder antes de irse de su amado pueblo no estaba en la lista de los adolescentes._

_Cuando el sol marcó la señal en el improvisado reloj que habían construido en la arena, el suelo se tiño de un arcoíris y el ambiente se llenó de ese olor putrefacto, pero un grito fino proveniente del callejón detuvo en el acto la batalla, cuando todos apartaron sus gafas de sol y gorras para encaminarse unos pasos más adelante de su enfrentamiento, no pudieron más que abrir sus ojos como plato y tragar grueso frente al no tan grato espectáculo ante sus ojos._

_Milo se abrió camino entre los mayores y dio un par de pasos para agacharse y sacar de entre el desastre, un par de gafas de gran aumento, se volvió ante todos y se giró nuevamente esta vez apartando con sus dedos de la figura que yacía en el suelo, una capa de pintura verde y algunos pedazos de aletas para llevarse una terrible sorpresa, de rodillas, con un cartón de huevos completamente destrozado, la nieta del viejo Hakurei, el jefe de la policía—que tantas veces les había advertido de no provocar problemas en ese callejón— y padre del detective Shion, la pequeña y callada Mu, los ojos de su cara, su princesa._

_Todos dieron un paso atrás volteando hacia el culpable que aún tenía sus manos teñidas de verde y una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro, Kanon no era de esos que se arrepiente al instante, y la niña muchas veces le había causado más problemas que su propio hermano, más cuando por alguna emergencia él y Saga tenían que hacer de niñeros de la enana y se citaba con alguna chica, entonces sus padres misteriosamente se enteraban por medio de cierto pajarito llamado Mu, el calculador gemelo tenia trazado un plan perfecto a escondidas de todos para vengarse de la niña, claro no contaba con lo que pasaría a continuación._

_—__Te odio… Kanon—la pequeña se levantó de improvisto tomando barro—revuelto con huevo, sardinas podridas, pintura y una no programada piedra—y lo lanzó antes que su hermano mayor la pudiera detener, aterrizando sobre el rostro del gemelo y provocando una pequeña herida sobre su ceja que comenzó a sangrar exageradamente._

_—__Sabes Mu…—habló Kanon mientras limpiaba la sangre que escurría sobre su ojo—eres una mocosa fea, jamás nadie querrá… solo eres una niña mimada, chismosa y sin gracia._

_— __¡Mientes!—sollozó con un par de lágrimas abriéndose paso entre los chicos y sonando su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla del mayor._

_Todos contuvieron su aire, la niña nunca había sido tan agresiva, eso jamás se lo hubieran esperado, durante sus cortos diez años, su sola presencia había sido un paisaje para todos los que la conocían, tenía un gran corazón que en ese momento amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, ayudaba a quien se lo pidiera, algunas veces muy callada para el gusto de la mayoría de los niños, razón por la cual casi siempre la excluían de sus juegos bruscos, su mejor amigo era el pequeño rubio proveniente de la india, quien en ese momento la tomó de la mano para sacarla corriendo con un gemelo furioso tras de ellos y una parvada de chicos tras el gemelo._

—Joven… joven…—Kanon abrió sus ojos para toparse con unos avellana de la aeromoza que con suavidad lo mecía para despertarlo—aterrizaremos en un momento por favor coloque su cinturón…—asintió aun adormilado y alboroto sus cabellos azulados, volteo hacia la ventanilla de donde podía observar el paisaje de su país natal, la luz del sol acarició su rostro y la cicatriz sobre su ceja apenas visible lo hizo sonreír, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquel estúpido altercado? Demasiado tiempo como para seguirlo recordando, había estado tantos años perdido de su familia, sirviendo a la marina extranjera, aprovechando luego su tiempo para convertirse en un ingeniero naval, que con un poco de dificultad los recordaba a todos, hacía unos días había recibido una carta de su hermano gemelo pidiendo su presencia por un problema grave de salud con su padre, ahora, a pocos minutos de su aterrizaje se le ocurría a su cerebro traerle de vuelta ese recuerdo que tanto había luchado por olvidar, negó suavemente mientras colocaba su boina con la bandera griega y se abrochaba el cinturón.

—x—

Se vio tentado a besar la tierra cuando finalmente el sol y el viento se posaron en su cara, dos enormes maletines cargados de ropa y obsequios para sus amigos y familiares, su uniforme azulado impecable y sus lentes oscuros cubriendo sus esmeraldas, pero su viaje no había finalizado hasta ver la puerta de su casa, su jardín y su antigua cancha de baloncesto, bajó del taxi y se llenó los pulmones de ese aroma, su hogar, todo estaba como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, la nostalgia de aquellos años de infancia, travesuras y besos robados, todo acudía a él como una avalancha de sentimientos incontrolables.

— ¿Kanon?—esa voz, se giró con lentitud hasta chocar con unos orbes verdes que lo observaban cristalizados.

— ¿Tío Defteros?

El abrazo de ambos hombres, se embarró de lágrimas y murmullos, el viejo sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro del jovencito hecho hombre, ese a quien él había ido a dejar al aeropuerto apenas cumpliendo dieciocho, su pequeño sobrino, a esa bienvenida se les unió un recién nombrado policía y un maestro de literatura, no podía faltar su igual que también se había convertido en profesor de la universidad más importante de Grecia y Aioros, todo un entrenador en la escuela del pueblo.

— ¿Dónde están Atla, Aioria y Shaka?—preguntó mientras Milo abría la puerta de su casa y se acomodaban en los sillones.

—El gato trabaja en una firma de abogados con un español—dijo el famoso escorpión, ahora un policía, lanzando una cerveza de uno en uno—Atla es médico en el centro donde internamos al tío Aspros y Shaka y Mu estudiaron enfermería…

—Esa enana…—murmuro Kanon y todos guardaron silencio— ¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno… de enana ya no tiene nada…—aclaró Aioros empinándose la botella—ahora es toda una jovencita…

—Y muy bella…—el gemelo arqueo una ceja mientras su hermano elevaba su bebida— ¿aún no la has visto?

—Ni deseo hacerlo—contesto casi con odiosidad mientras apartaba su mirada, la mayoría levanto sus hombros, pensaban que aquel incidente había quedado en el olvido, simplemente ignoraron mientras Saga sacaba un nuevo tema y reanudaban las preguntas hacia el gemelo recién llegado.

—x—

Ese día se fue entre tertulias y recuerdos, la casa era la misma y su habitación no había sido remodelada para nada, se dejó caer en la cama suave y saco de su escondite un par de revistas porno, las primeras compradas de forma ilegal, se durmió sin darse cuenta, y el canto de un chistoso gallo lo hizo respingar y casi caerse de la cama, acomodó su cuello hasta escucharlo crujir un par de veces y finalmente se quitó la camisa y se estiró con suavidad hasta que el bullicioso animal canto de nuevo, entonces abrió su ventana y con una puntería perfecta lanzo uno de sus antiguos legos dando en el blanco y derribando al aturdido gallo.

— ¡Salvaje!—escuchó con claridad en un tono suave y cargado de desespero, luego casi al instante un par de golpes en su puerta y la voz ronca de Saga discutiendo con una chica.

Bajó las escaleras con suavidad, topándose de frente con una joven que le daba su espalda y que a pesar de estar discutiendo no levantaba su voz, en su regazo, el polémico gallo, solo agitaba su cabeza confundido, cuando Saga lo vio levantó sus cejas en una clara mueca de satisfacción.

—Él fue…—lo señaló sin escrúpulos y la joven se giró lentamente.

—Kanon…—murmuró la chica algo sorprendida pero él no la escuchó, en su lugar vio aquella chiquilla odiosa que cargaba unos lentes _"culo de botella"—_ ¡Kanon! Casi me matas el gallo...

—Yo… ¿Mu?— preguntó ¿era posible que el destino lo castigara de esa forma?, ¿convirtiendo a ese mocosa repugnante en una dulce y hermosa joven? Toda una mujer, no más alta que él, delgada, con unos ojos que finalmente pudo observar a plenitud y que lo dejaron totalmente anonadado, su largo y lila cabello ya no estaba trenzado, ahora caía libremente, una parte sobre su pecho y la otra le acariciaba su espalda, siempre pálida y con un gesto de dulzura y paz impregnado en cada una de sus facciones— ¿eres tú?—la pelilila negó suavemente y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Mira… solo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿está bien? Pudiste matarlo… por cierto bienvenido al pueblo…

Mu salió sin decir una sola palabra más y sin girarse, perseguida por los ojos de Kanon que recibió una palmada de su hermano para regresarlo a la realidad—_te lo dije_…—le sonrió Saga, el solo se sentó en el sillón y se apretó con fuerza la cabeza, ella era _hermosa._

—x—

El pobre gallo estaba a punto de pagar la factura de la sorpresa de su dueña, de no ser por el ruido de sofoco que escapo de su pico la joven lo hubiese estrangulado, lo soltó con suavidad y el animal no dudo un instante en salirse al patio de nuevo, había logrado mantener la calma, tragarse la cólera de ver a ese gemelo odioso de pie, justo frente a ella como si nada hubiese pasado, caminó y se dejó caer en la silla abatida, por un momento pensó que jamás lo vería de nuevo, el fastidio que le provocaba recordar esos días de su niñez y aquel singular altercado la había puesto furiosa, no sabía en qué momento había apretado tan fuerte la orilla de la azucarera que su crujido la despertó de su congestión emocional, respiro profundo para intercambiar el aire contaminado que le nublaba la cabeza, observo con terror el reloj y sin perder más tiempo salió hacia su trabajo, no sin antes toparse a su hermano que entraba de su guardia en el hospital.

—Mu… que bueno que te veo—le sonrió el mayor, ella lo abrazó acariciando su espalda—el señor Aspros recibirá su alta hoy… ¿podrías encargarte de él mientras Saga lo llega a recoger?

Frunció su entrecejo observando a su cansado hermano con una mueca casi de súplica en su rostro, aun así ella era una joven obediente a su hermano y padre, por lo tanto asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Atla, esperó por su mejor amigo y desapareció por las calles de la ciudad en la vieja motocicleta de Shaka.

—x—

Desde la ventana de la sala, de donde no se había movido, Kanon observaba tras la cortina, la vio colocarse su chaleco celeste, el casco que el misterioso motorizado le brindo y desaparecer a toda velocidad, chasqueo su lengua mal humorado y se sentó de nuevo topándose con la mirada de su hermano sumado a una mueca de burla que superaba las suyas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tu… tu tragándote cada palabra que le dijiste a Mu hace más de…

—Ya cállate Saga…—se levantó molesto hacia la cocina y se pasó llevando a su hermano.

—Por cierto… papá tiene salida hoy después del medio día ¿te quedas o…?—se vio interrumpido por las manos de Kanon tomando sus hombros—oye…

— ¿Ahí es donde trabajan ellos cierto?—Saga asintió—yo iré por papá…—y sin esperar respuesta del mayor solo se puso una camisa blanca ajustada al cuerpo, paso sus manos húmedas por su cabello y sin tomar su chaqueta salió espantado hacia el hospital.

—Esto se va a poner muy interesante—sonrió el gemelo cerrando la puerta tras una carcajada.

Continuaraaaaaaaaaa

Gracias por leer…


End file.
